The present invention relates to cartons which are designed for the packaging of contents comprising granular, powdery or other types of free-flowing products or bulk commodities and, more particularly, relates to a carton structure incorporating an easily openable pouring aperture or orifice adapted to be easily reclosed and to maintain the carton in a positive closed condition after initial opening thereof to thereby protect any product remaining in the carton from contamination or inadvertent spillage.